


The Best Times Are the First Times - A SuperFamily One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Steve lists all the best first times throughout his relationship with Tony, and parenthood with Peter in his first few years.





	The Best Times Are the First Times - A SuperFamily One Shot

A list of Steve’s favorite first times from the beginning of his relationship with Tony until Peter’s first few years.

The first time you looked at me.  
The first time we ever spoke (even if we were both really mean).  
The first time I had to drag you out of the workshop.  
The first time I saw you smile (really smile, not one of those fake ones you use around Fury).  
The first time you laughed at my joke, even though it wasn’t funny.  
The first time we hung out together, alone, without arguing.  
The first time you asked me out on a date.  
The first time we held hands.  
The first time you kissed me.  
The first time I kissed you.  
The first time we fell asleep on the couch together.  
The first time I was allowed in your room (the sneaking around was the fun part).  
The first time we cuddled and you didn’t talk about how stupid and couple-ish it was.  
The first time I slept on the arc reactor.   
The first time you woke me up because of nightmares.   
The first time I ever saw you cry.  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
The first time you told me you loved me.  
The first time I told you I loved you.  
The first time we made love.  
The first time we had a fight.  
The first time you tried apologizing during a battle.  
The first time we made up during a battle.  
The first time you had to fix my shield and I had to make you swear you didn’t tamper with it.  
The first time we talked about the future.  
The first time we laughed until we cried.  
The first time I drew you naked.  
The first time I watched you turn down a drink.  
The first time you begged for a dog.  
The first time I begged for a baby.  
The first time you looked at me funny because I begged for a baby.  
The first time we talked about getting married.  
The first time you accidentally sent me a message instead of Pepper about a ring.  
The first time I thought you were cheating on me with Bruce. (Sorry, Bruce).  
The first time we made love in the shower.  
The first time we made love under the stars.  
The first time we made love and you had the audacity to ask me for a sandwich.  
The first time we watched a scary movie.  
The first time we went to the beach.  
The first time we played in the sand.  
The first time you proposed to me.  
The first time I put that ring on.  
The first time we made love on the beach.  
The first time we told our friends about our engagement.  
The first time we talked about Howard.  
The first time we talked about Bucky.  
The first time JARVIS called me Steve instead of Mr.Rogers.  
The first time I saw you waiting for me at the end of the aisle.  
The first time we said our vows.  
The first time we got married.  
The first time we danced in public because by then you had taught me all the moves (and I found the right partner).  
The first time you stayed sober for a big event.  
The first time we made love as a married couple.  
The first time we slept in till noon.  
The first time I caught you talking to JARVIS about having a baby.  
The first time we decided to be parents.  
The first time we met Peter.  
The first time you held Peter.  
The first time I held Peter.  
The first time we got scared about being parents.  
The first time we bought Peter’s things.  
The first time we painted Peter’s nursery.  
The first time we made love covered in paint.  
The first time we told our friends about being parents.  
The first time you came to bed willingly without me seducing you.  
The first time we brought Peter home.  
The first time our friends met Peter.  
The first time we tried and failed to change Peter’s diaper.  
The first time Pepper had to come over to change Peter’s diaper.  
The first time you went to check on Peter and fell asleep rocking him.  
The first time you sang to Peter.  
The first time Peter fell asleep on the arc reactor.  
The first time Peter said ‘da-da’.  
The first time Peter said ‘pa-pa’.  
The first time Peter called you ‘mama’.  
The first time you were alone with Peter and kept calling me every 5 minutes.  
The first time we spent Christmas together as a family.  
The first time you tried to cook.  
The first time Peter said JARVIS.  
The first time we took Peter out with us.  
The first time you tried teaching him how to make an arc reactor.  
The first time I laughed at you for ever trying to do that.  
The first time Peter started reading.  
The first time Peter came into our roomand slept with us because he had nightmares.  
The first time Iron Man had to scare away all the monsters in Peter’s closet.  
The first time he took Natasha’s makeup and put it on our faces as we slept.  
The first time Thor took Peter out for ice cream.  
The first time we made love since we had gotten Peter (really made love and not just a quickie).  
The first time you and Bruce tried to teach Peter about gamma rays.  
The first time Peter and Clint invited us to a campout in the living room.  
The first time Peter said he wanted to be a superhero like his dads.  
The first day Peter went to school.  
The first time you held Peter and begged him to wait another year before starting school.  
The first time Peter walked up the steps into school.  
The first time he came home with a drawing of his entire family (it’s still up on the fridge and it’s the best part of my day).  
The first time Peter asked to have a playdate with his friend.  
The first time you told me that the best thing you ever did was make me a poppa (I thought you were extremely cute when you were trying to figure out how to say it).  
Bonus: The millionth time we said ‘I love you’, because I try to remind you every day that you and Peter are the light off my life, that you are my soulmate, and that I’m not the greatest creation Howard Stark ever made. That was you, Tony. You.


End file.
